HOMO!
by Viktorei
Summary: Semua ini bermula ketika Rivaille Ackerman tidak sengaja bertabakan dengan murid kesayangannya, Eren Yeager. Hal terus belanjut, dengan Eren mencari jati dirinya. Dan Rivaille yang setia menunggunya. Ereri. ErenxLevi.
1. Januari

Bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan di mulai. Sial, rutuknya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanggapi celotehan Hange, teman sekaligus guru IPA yang terkenal gila itu. Hingga membuang waktu istirahatnya secara sia-sia hanya untuk topik bodoh berjudul 'Rivaille menurutmu telur duluan apa ayam duluan?'

Sedikit melirik jam di dinding, Rivaille mempercepat gerakannya. Bekal makanan ia taruh asal di kolong meja. Sejujurnya ini hal yang tumben dilakukan bagi seorang perfeksionis sekelas Rivaille Ackerman. Bila biasanya ia akan membungkus kotak bekalnya dengan kain lalu di masukkan ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Tapi sekarang, peduli setan dengan hal itu. Waktu sedang mengejarnya. Salahkan saja Hange sialan itu. Setelah selesai dengan acara beberes singkat tadi, Rivaille bergegas meninggalkan ruang guru yang sudah kosong tersebut.

Koridor sekolah kosong, para murid sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing, guru-guru sudah siap mengajar di kelas. Sedangkan Rivaille masih sibuk menaiki tangga sekolah yang seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Dia benar-benar telat, sial.

Langkah semakin di pergegas, tangga koridor yang awalnya hening jadi ribut dengan suara sepatu Rivaille. Tangga lantai pertama berhasil di lewati, sekarang perjalanan menuju lantai kedua Rivaille tempuh. Pandangan mata nya fokus pada tangga pijakan.

Lalu untuk beberapa saat kejadian itu berjalan dengan cepat, tubuh Rivaille terpelanting jatuh. Tubuhnya barusan di tabrak oleh sesuatu. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan asing menarik tubuh Rivaille. Membawa Rivaille sekarang jatuh terduduk di atas tubuh asing tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat hening melanda. Posisi mereka benar-benar serasa canggung di tengah koridor tangga. Kedua lengan Rivaille terlihat menahan berat di atas tubuh orang tersebut. Pinggang Rivaille sedang di tahan oleh tangan asing tersebut. Ini refleks, sungguh. Dan untuk dua menit setelahnya orang asing tersebut angkat suara.

"Ri-rivaille Sensei," ucapnya bergetar.

Sial, rutuk Rivaille lagi.

Ini semua pokoknya salah Hange.

=Rivaille Ackerman=

"Oh, cebol ada apa ini hm? Kenapa wajahmu muram sekali?" di tengah keramaian restoran cepat saji, Hange terus saja berceloteh hal tak penting. Membuat kuping Rivaille panas saja. Sedangkan Erwin yang berada di sebelah Hange hanya dapat menatap kasihan pada sahabat karibnya itu. Istrinya, Hange memang sudah bawel dari sana nya, jadi percuma saja bagi Erwin untuk menghentikan Hange.

"Diamlah sialan, mood ku yang sudah buruk jadi tambah buruk saja." ucap Rivaille sambil meletakkan kaleng minuman di genggamannya.

"Ah, tumben sekali Rivaille? Kau sedang badmood," kali ini Erwin angkat bicara. Rivaille hanya menatap Erwin sekilas sebagai respon.

"Aku tak terlalu ingin membahasnya."

"Hee, kenapa? Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya," suara Hange kembali terdengar, setelah tadi sibuk mengunyah burger jumbonya.

Rivaille hanya menatap tajam pada Hange-masih kesal ia dengan Hange-lalu di lanjut dengan memakan kentang goreng yang tadi Erwin pesan. "kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak tahan mengajar?" suara Erwin terdengar wibawa.

Rivaille menelan kentang gorengnya, "tentu bukan, walau kelakuan para murid benar-benar membuat ku pusing. Tapi di sini aku adalah guru mereka. Dan tugasku adalah mengajar."

Erwin menghela nafas, "ku pikir kita sudah berteman lama, kau tahu kau bisa berbagi bukan?"

"apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, aku di dalam masalah ini juga korban."

Hange dengan sendu berkata, "Ya sudah makanya katakan saja pada kita berdua, aku tau kau merasa kesepian karena belum memiliki kekasih kan?"

Erwin tertawa tertahan.

"Kau kacamata sialan, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya." Mata Rivaille melotot tajam pada Hange dan Erwin, benar-benar menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Ayolah santai saja Rivaille, Hange hanya bercanda."

"Jangan mengatakan itu sambil menahan tawa, Erwin Smith, Sialan." Kata Rivaille sambil menunjuk Erwin dengan sedotan minumannya.

"Oke.. oke, aku serius sekarang..." Erwin menyesap kopi panasnya untuk menenangkannya sejenak, "baiklah, lalu apa? Apa ini benar-benar permasalahan yang serius?"

"Entah lah, mungkin bisa di bilang, iya... mungkin.." mata Rivaille bergerak gelisah. Sial, mulutnya gatal ingin bercerita. "tadi sehabis makan siang, karena telat masuk ke dalam kelas aku lari di tangga koridor, dan kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Aku bertabrakan dengan...nya.." Rivaille tidak menceritakan tentang posisi mereka, itu sungguh memalukan.

"lalu...?" Hange setia menunggu.

"Ya.. lalu kau berharap apa sialan? Aku tentu saja langsung lari dan bodohnya handphone ku pasti terjatuh di sana. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengambilnya,"

"Hm, apa masalah nya Rivaille? Bukankah kau tinggal meminta padanya?" Erwin berkata ringan.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau tidak tahu seberapa malu nya aku..." wajah Rivaille memerah hingga telinga.

"Kau ini bagaimana Rivaille, hanya seperti ini saja kau malu, bagaimana kalau kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya-ouch! Kau menginjak kaki ku cebol!"

"diamlah bodoh atau aku akan menjahit mulut embermu itu!" balas Rivaille beringas pada nyonya Smith tersebut.

"Tapi kau kan memang benar-benar menyukainya kan, hee tuan Ackerman?" goda Hange, alis matanya naik turun jahil. Melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya barusan.

"Diamlah sialan!" Maki Rivaille entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Tatapan penuh kebencian ia lontarkan pada Hange dan mulut embernya. Ingin sekali Rivaille marah, tapi mengingat mereka sedang di tengah keramaian membuatnya urung.

Ingin membantah, tapi itu percuma. Karena itu memang benar.

"jadi inti dari permasalahan ini 'dia' kan?" Ucap Erwin menengahi perkelahian tidak penting tersebut.

Rivaille menghela nafas lalu mengangguk,

"iya, pokoknya dia yang salah."

=Rivaille Ackerman=

"Kau benar tidak mau pulang bareng kami Rivaille?" kata Erwin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, sedangkan Hange sudah masuk duluan ke dalam mobil. Setelah acara makan sore di restoran cepat saji yang menghabiskan waktu sampai, 1 jam untuk makan, dan 2 jam untuk Hange berpidato. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tidak, aku akan naik taksi saja. Lagian aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku dulu," tolak Rivaille halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... oh ya juga Rivaille, ucapkan salam ku dan Hange pada adik mu itu. Dan..." nada suara Erwin terdengar naik-turun jahil. Rivaille dapat merasakan nya.

"Kalau kau sudah meminta balik Handphone mu nanti darinya, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perayaan, hm?" Ucapnya sambil tawa, dapat Rivaille dengar tawa kencang dari dalam mobil, yang ia yakini dari Hange. Dan sebelum Erwin mendapat pelototan ganas dari Rivaille, Erwin sudah keburu masuk duluan ke dalam mobil. Dan langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Rivaille, dengan wajah memerahnya juga pelototan ganasnya.

Sial, Rivaille berdecih. Setelah Erwin menikah dengan Hange, sifat Erwin yang terkenal wibawa jadi ketularan jahil dari Hange.

Setelah berhasil menetralisir warna wajahnya, Rivaille bergegas mencari taksi di pinggir jalan terdekat. Butuh beberapa menit baginya sampai ada taksi yang lewat, setelah mendapat kan taksi. Rivaille menyebutkan alamat tempat adiknya dengan kekasih adiknya tinggal. Ah ya, berpikir tentang adiknya, ia jadi teringat kalau adiknya sekarang sedang hamil 5 bulan.

=Rivaille Ackerman=

"Jadi, masalah apa yang sekarang kakak hadapi?" setelah di persilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah adiknya. Rivaille di suguhkan secangkir teh. "Apa maksud mu? Aku baru sampai dan kau sudah menodong ku dengan pertanyaan bodoh?"

"Jezz, apa nya yang pertanyaan bodoh." Ucapnya sambil memakan potongan mangga yang sudah di siapkan.

Alis Rivaille mengerut, "tentu saja bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bertanya tentang kabarku atau kabar mu dengan bayimu. Atau bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan perihal pacar brengsek mu itu."

"jangan menyebut Jean brengsek, kak. Dia orang baik-baik. Dan kakak kan tahu sendiri aku benci basa-basi." Menyebut nama Jean membuatnya secara tak sadar mengelus perutnya, ada kehidupan kecil di dalamnya.

"Kalau bukan brengsek lalu apa? Berani-beraninya dia menghamili mu, dan sampai sekarang kau juga belum di nikahi olehnya." Pegangan di gelas cangkirnya menguat, Rivaille masih saja merasa kesal dengan Jean. Walau sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak ia menghajar habis-habisan Jean sampai babak belur, setelah Jean mengungkapkan kalau dia sudah menghamili adiknya, Mikasa. Tapi perasaan gemas ingin memukul nya, masih ada.

Mikasa menggeleng pelan, "sudahlah kak, kita kan sudah pernah membicarakannya, Jean akan menikahi ku kalau aku sudah melahirkan."

Rivaille menanggapinya hanya dengan lirikan pada perut Mikasa yang sekarang sudah membesar. Lalu meminum cangkir teh yang di sediakan.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak? Kapan kakak akan menikah?"

Rivaille tersentak, cangkir tehnya langsung ia taruh di meja. "apa maksud mu? Kenapa topik pembicaraan jadi ke sini?"

"kakak lupa ya, ini topik pembicaraan kita sedari awal. Aku tahu kakak sedang dalam masalah, bukan?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Rivaille sudah menebak.

"Dari Hange. Tadi dia menelepon ku." Tebakan Rivaille tepat. Awas saja kau Hange dengan mulut embernya.

"Hah, kak. Cobalah untuk sedikit jujur pada perasaan kakak sendiri," ucap Mikasa menasihati. "Kenapa kakak tidak mengungkapkan perasaan kakak padanya, apa kakak tidak capek bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya?"

"Siapa yang bermain kucing-kucingan di sini?" Rivaille mencoba untuk berkilah, tapi ia tahu itu percuma.

"Tentu saja kakak," gemas Mikasa. "dan... siapa itu nama orang yang kakak sukai-akh maksudku bocah yang kakak sukai," lanjutnya.

"Jangan menyebutnya bocah, kau membuatnya terdengar mengerikan seakan aku adalah om-om pedofil." Wajah Rivaille memanas tanpa sebab berarti.

"oh ayolah kak. Walaupun aku ini adik mu. Aku seperti sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Suara Mikasa di buat melas.

"aku tahu kau ingat namanya Mikasa." Mata Rivaille melirik tajam. "jangan memojokkan ku."

Sedikit terkekeh pelan, Mikasa berucap. "baiklah-baiklah... namanya Eren, Eren Yeager bukan?"

Acara meminum teh Rivaille berhenti sejenak, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat. "berhentilah memasang wajah memerah seperti itu kak, ingat umur kakak sudah kepala tiga. Sudah tidak pantas." Ucap Mikasa gamblang.

"Grr, sialan kau Mikasa." Rivaille jadi gemas sendiri pada adiknya.

"hm, lalu bagaimana kak? Apa yang ingin kakak lakukan untuk selanjutnya?" Mikasa berucap pelan.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu Mikasa.." Rivaille menghela nafas lelah. "seharusnya kau paling mengerti keadaan ku." Lidah Rivaille serasa kelu untuk sejenak.

"Apa maksud kakak keadaan?" mata Mikasa fokus menatap wajah kakaknya, "apa ini maksudnya dengan orientasi seksual kakak yang belok?" lanjut Mikasa.

Rivaille tidak bergeming, melirik singkat pada Mikasa. "bukan itu inti permasalahannya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu apa?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak. Hanya ada suara televisi yang menyala, terdengar senyap-senyap. Cangkir teh Rivaille sekarang kosong, sambil menunduk Rivaille berucap, "dia berbeda Mikasa, tidak seperti ku."

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, membuat pembicaraan mereka kembali terhenti. Mikasa memandangi sang kakak yang sekarang sedang beranjak untuk membuat secangkir teh. Dari penuturannya terdengar tidak sedih, begitu pun ekspresinya. Terlihat biasa saja. Akhirnya Mikasa membiarkan pembicaraan mereka tenggelam begitu saja. Namun sebelum itu, perkataan Mikasa membuat pergerakan Rivaille terhenti sejenak-

"Maksud kakak, dia bukan gay. Begitu?

=Eren Yeager=

Pukul satu malam. Eren masih bergerumul seru dengan game di handphone canggihnya. Posisinya bersender nyaman pada pinggir kasur, mata hijaunya masih berfokus pada nyala handphone di tangannya. Padahal pagi akan datang, tapi kantuk tidak kunjung datang. Biarlah nanti Eren tidur di kelas.

Setelah baterai handphone nya habis, Eren beranjak dari kasurnya. Langkah kakinya menuntun ke meja belajar miliknya. Buku berantakan berserakan, pulpen dan pensil tercecer adalah pemandangan lumrah di meja belajarnya. Tapi bukan itu fokus pandangannya, fokusnya ada pada handphone itu. Handphone yang pasti bukan miliknya-karena handphone miliknya sedang di cas-tapi handphone tersebut milik guru sejarah di sekolahnya, Rivaille sensei.

Entah bagaimana caranya handphone itu bisa ada di tangan Eren, mungkin terjatuh. Pikirnya, saat Rivaille sensei tanpa sepatah kata pun-setelah kejadian tabrak menabrak tadi-langsung pergi.

Sebenarnya Eren mau mengembalikan handphone tersebut saat pulang sekolah tadi, tapi saat ia mencari Rivaille sensei di ruang guru, nihil. Tidak ada. Jadilah Eren menyimpan handphone itu untuk sementara waktu saja.

Eren menghela nafas pelan, duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

Semenjak handphone itu berada di tangan Eren, ia sama sekali tidak berani menyalakan handphone tersebut. Takut di kata tidak sopan. Tapi jujur saja, ia penasaran dengan isi handphone tersebut. Ya, mungkin ia bisa mengecek-ngecek informasi apalah itu. Ini hanyalah keisengan dari rasa ingin tahu Eren yang terlalu besar.

Dengan jantung berdetak cepat, serasa adrenalin. Eren mengangkat handphone tersebut dan menyalakannya, sesuai tebakannya handphone tersebut di beri pasword. Harapannya langsung pupus tapi ia tidak gampang menyerah secepat itu.

Dengan berharap keberuntungan dari Dewi Fortuna di langit. Eren memasukkan asal kata-kata untuk membuka pasword tersebut.

'Rivaille Ackerman' salah. Coba lagi.

'Ackerman Rivaille' salah juga.

'Ackerman' salah lagi.

Sudah tiga kali percobaan tapi tetap masih salah, otak Eren bekerja keras untuk itu. Memikirkan rangkaian kata yang mungkin bisa ia masukkan untuk membuka pasword. Tapi buntu. Sama sekali tak terlintas ide di otaknya. Tinggal satu kali kesempatan lagi, bila ia salah memasukkan pasword nya. Handphone tersebut akan berhenti beroperasi selama satu menit. Dan itu berarti saatnya Eren untuk menyerah.

Sekali lagi Eren menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba pikiran gila terlintas sejenak, mulutnya kelu memikirkan ide gila tersebut. Tapi ini sudah di pojok, bila ia salah memasukkan kata kunci dari pasword tersebut, mungkin memang ia sedang tidak beruntung saja.

Dengan jari gemetar, Eren mengetik rangkaian kata untuk membuka pasword tersebut.

'Eren Yeager' berhasil terbuka kuncinya.

Dan untuk beberapa saat Eren tercengang dengan mulut menganga.

~~~~~~~

Hai! Hai!~

Teman teman sekalian!

Balik lagi dengan cerita baru! Seneng banget bisa buat cerita baru bertemakan Ereri.

Sebenernya aku bingung pen ngomong apa :v,

Tapi yg jelas cerita ini di draf ku dah ada 4 chapter, jadi kalian para pembaca budiman tunggu aj seminggu sekali ya, buat updetannya :'v

Oke, mungkin segitu dulu...

Love you guys~

Bye!!!!

Ps: btw judul chapter ini 'januari' tapi sejujurnya itu sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan isi chapter. Aku tulis januari karena aku gak bisa buat bikin judul :v


	2. Februari

Eren merasa dirinya tengah berada dalam situasi gila.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cerita jelas nya, hanya saja jika di rangkum, dapat ia ringkas seperti ini. Tadi siang tidak sengaja ia menabrak gurunya—secara teknis guru nya lah yang menabrak Eren—lalu tanpa berkata apa pun gurunya tersebut pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja yang masih dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk. Tak lama dari itu, ia menyadari bahwa handphone gurunya berada persis di sebelahnya, untuk beberapa saat ia termenung, berpikir akan mengembalikannya nanti. Tapi urung ia kembalikan karena gurunya tidak dapat ia temui.

Makanya sekarang handphone tersebut masih berada di genggaman. Dan itu membawa perasaan penasaran dengan inti 'apa isi handphone tersebut?'

Dan dengan otak kecilnya Eren berpikir keras perihal rangkaian kata apa yang pas untuk membuka pasword. Dan viola! Keberuntungan sedang memihak Eren, dengan percobaan yang ke tiga kali gagal. Dan untuk ke-empat kalinya, ia berhasil membuka nya.

Tentu saja Eren senang. Tentu.

Tapi, mimpi apa ia semalam?

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa kunci dari pasword handphone milik guru sejarahnya adalah namanya. Sekali lagi di tegaskan. Nama lengkapnya. EREN YEAGER.

Maksudnya, bukankah terasa... aneh?

Untuk apa Rivaille sensei memakai namanya sebagai kunci pasword. Ya, ia tahu ini tidaklah menutup kemungkinan bisa saja itu nama orang lain yang kebetulan namanya mirip dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, apa ada nama orang yang begitu mirip dengan namanya sampai nama keluarganya?

Jadi bisa di pastikan itu adalah namanya, Eren bisa menjamin hal tersebut.

Lalu hal selanjutnya, yang menjadi pertanyaan besar. Alasan apa Rivaille sensei mencantumkan namanya sebagai kunci pasword. Lagian bukankah memakai nama orang lain untuk kunci pasword handphone berarti nama orang tersebut, bisa dikatakan memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan si pemilik handphone. Tapi bila di ingat-ingat Eren sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan spesial itu dengan gurunya.

Mereka hanyalah sebatas guru dan murid. Tidak lebih dan kurang.

Grr, jika di pikirkan lebih mendalam, otak Eren serasa terbakar.

Karena merasa buntu dengan pikirannya, Eren menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Ia segera mengambil jaket hitamnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah, pandangannya sekilas melirik jam.

Pukul 3 pagi, waktu berjalan cepat, sama sekali tak terasa.

=Eren Yeager=

Ini adalah rutinitas hariannya. Biasanya Eren akan melakukan joging sebelum ia berangkat sekolah dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 7 pagi. Lalu di jam 8 nya ia akan berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda milik kakaknya—Zeke

Tapi pagi ini serasa berbeda, Eren sedikit memajukan jam jogingnya menjadi jam 3 pagi—secara harfiah dia tidak memajukan sedikit, tetapi banyak—tentu bukan tanpa alasan, biasanya Eren akan melakukan ini jika pikirannya sedang kalut. Seperti sekarang.

Menaikkan hoodie jaketnya, langkah lari Eren di percepat. Kali ini bukan lagi joging. Tatapannya fokus pada jalanan. Matanya nampak tajam, terlihat tampan.

Bukan hal yang aneh bila seorang Eren Yeager di sukai banyak perempuan. Tidak perlu di tanya berapa banyak perempuan yang rela memberikan keperawanan mereka secara cuma-cuma kepada si bungsu Yeager ini. Maksudnya, itu hal yang biasa Eren hadapi.

Tapi ini masalah baru bagi Eren. Gay.

Itulah kata yang terbesit di pikiran Eren ketika mengetahui namanya di pakai oleh sang guru sejarah, Rivaille Ackerman sebagai kunci pasword handphone.

Ini bukanlah hal yang salah bila seseorang menggunakan nama orang lain sebagai kunci pasword, terutama menggunakan nama kekasih sendiri. Tidak ada yang melarang. Maksudnya sepasang kekasih normal—antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Tapi yang menjadi perdebatan adalah ia laki-laki, itu jelas. Dan Rivaille Ackerman adalah laki-laki, lebih-lebih itu sangat jelas.

Jadi dalam menarik kesimpulannya, bukanlah hal yang benar baginya bila mengira Rivaille Ackerman adalah, gay.

Eren menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Laju larinya ia tambah.

Oke, ia tahu gay merupakan sesuatu yang mungkin ada di dunia ini. Hanya saja ia kaget, bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki interaksi—sebagai guru dan murid—dengan seorang gay.

Homo, memang hal yang tabu. Dan Eren juga menganggapnya demikian. Tapi, jika di lihat pada kenyataannya memang banyak dari kaumnya sesama pria, yang menyimpang. Entah karena alasan apa.

Tapi, kenapa harus Rivaille Ackerman?

Kali ini Eren berhenti berlari tepat di depan halte pemberhentian bus. Vending mechine ia hampiri. Tangannya memasukkan beberapa koin receh. Dalam beberapa saat, ia sudah mendapatkan kopi kaleng yang hangat.

Eren duduk di halte bus sendirian, sambil sesekali ia menegak kopi kalengnya. Pikirannya masih kalut tentang hal tadi, pandangannya mengarah pada jalanan kosong.

Pertanyaan besar menggantung jelas.

Dan, Kenapa ia yang di sukai Rivaille Ackerman?

=Rivaille Ackerman=

Sekarang hari Rabu.

Dan Rivaille belum mendapatkan kembali handphone nya. Hange yang berada di samping nya hanya dapat memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Rivaille. Sedangkan Rivaille merasa risih dengan tatapan—yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut pun menegur.

"Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu," ucap Rivaille di tengah lenggang nya ruang guru, sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat. Banyak guru yang memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Tetapi tidak dengan Rivaille yang membenci keramaian, ia hanya butuh kotak bento, tempat makanannya. "Pergilah ke kantin, biasanya juga kau pergi Hange." Lanjut Rivaille.

"Aku sedang tak ingin ke kantin." Sehabis itu pandangan Hange terlihat serius, kacamata nya ia benarkan. "Hmm, nee Rivaille bagaimana dengan handphone mu apa sudah di balikkan?"

Rivaille hanya menggeleng sekilas, dan lanjut memakan bekalnya.

"Ah aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memintanya dari Eren? Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya." Hange menawari dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, yang di tanggapi Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam seakan berkata, 'jika kau berani melakukannya aku akan mencincang mu sampai potongan daging yang bisa di makan' begitulah yang Hange tangkap. Dan Hange hanya dapat menghela nafas kecewa.

Menganggap lalu, Rivaille kembali menikmati bekalnya.

Satu suap, dua suap. Mencoba meresapi masakannya memang terasa enak. Sampai suapan ketiga, tiba-tiba Hange berteriak tepat di depan wajah Rivaille. Membuat Rivaille hampir tersedak, bukan karena volume suara Hange, tapi karena isi dari kalimat yang Hange teriakan.

"Ah! Eren! Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Dan setelahnya Rivaille berasa ingin menguburkan diri saja.

=Rivaille Ackerman=

"A-ah maafkan saya sensei mengganggu jam istirahat anda." Ucap Eren sehabis melihat Hange pergi entah kemana—izinnya sih ingin ke toilet—tapi Rivaille jelas paham dengan rencana sahabat kacamatanya itu.

"Bukan masalah Eren." Ucap Rivaille sedatar mungkin. "ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa, Eren?" sial, pintar sekali kau Rivaille, bisa berakting seakan-akan tidak tahu maksud kedatangan muridmu kemari.

"tapi sebelum itu Sensei, saya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Saya jujur saja kaget, saat tahu orang yang saya tabrak adalah anda Rivaillle Sensei. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Eren sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Rivaille tersentuh dengan permintaan maaf Eren yang terkesan manis baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eren. Aku juga minta maaf karena pergi begitu saja kemarin." Rivaille dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Lalu hening, dan Rivaille merasa canggung dengan itu. Pikirannya kalut, untuk apakah ia harus meminta handphone nya di kembalikan, atau menunggu Eren untuk mengembalikannya.

"Maaf Sensei.." jeda Eren, sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. "ini, saya kembalikan handphone anda yang terjatuh. Saya tahu seharusnya saya mengembalikannya kemarin tapi kemarin saya belum bertemu dengan sensei, jadi maafkan saya baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang."

Rivaille melirik sekilas pada handphone yang berada di tangan Eren. Merasa bersyukur Eren sudah menyodorkan duluan sebelum ia yang meminta. Lalu dengan akting kecilnya Rivaillle berkata, "ah! Handphone ku. Ku pikir handphone ini entah terjatuh di mana. Syukur kau yang memegangnya Eren." Ucapnya pura-pura kaget.

"Maaf kan aku bila sudah merepotkanmu Eren,"

Eren tersentak, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok sensei." Rivaille tersenyum kecil, dan Eren terdiam sejenak.

"A-ah baiklah Sensei saya izin pergi." Mata Eren melirik jam di dinding. "waktu istirahat akan berakhir 10 menit lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Eren beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, di ikuti Rivaille yang mengekor di belakang Eren. Dari sini ia dapat melihat jelas punggung tegap Eren. Terlihat lebar dan kokoh, cocok untuk di peluk.

"Sensei." Tepat di depan pintu, Eren berhenti secara mendadak. Langsung menghadap pada Rivaille.

Entah kenapa perasaan kalut Eren yang berputar semenjak pagi sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi—

"ya?" Rivaille menatap bingung pada murid kesayangannya. Eren menatapnya serius, Rivaille dapat melihat setitik rasa tidak suka di air muka wajah Eren. "Ada apa Eren?"

—Inilah saat bagi Eren untuk memastikan pikiran rancunya.

"Maaf, tapi.. kenapa Anda memakai nama saya untuk pasword handphone Anda?"

Eren bertanya. Dan Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Rivaille mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang walau kenyataannya pikirannya sedang kalut. Bagaimana bisa Eren tahu?

Eren menelan ludah, sudah beberapa menit ini berlalu. Lalu dengan senyum gugup Eren berucap, "Ma-maafkan saya Sensei! Tolong lupakan pertanyaan saya-"

"Tidak perlu Eren." Potong Rivaille, dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?"

Sebelum sempat mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Rivaille sudah menarik dasi sekolah yang Eren kenakan. Eren yang dalam keadaan tak siap, langsung limbung ke depan. Memberi kesempatan pada Rivaille. Agak sedikit nekat.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik dan hanya kecupan.

Dan seketika tubuh Eren serasa lemas.

Rivaille barusan menciumnya di depan ruang guru.

=Eren Yeager=

Dua jam berlalu, Eren sudah berada di atap. Ia memakan roti dan susu tanpa rasa yang ia beli barusan di kantin. Di sebelahnya terduduk Historia, sedang bermain game menggunakan handphone milik Eren, tatapan nya terlihat serius.

Jam pelajaran sekolah sedang berlangsung, tapi Eren dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik untuk belajar. Makanya ia lebih memilih bolos di atap sekolah. Perihal Historia, itu Eren yang mengajaknya bolos bareng.

Awalnya Historia menolak ajakan Eren, karena pada dasarnya Historia adalah anak baik-baik jarang sekali bolos jam pelajaran, kecuali sakit. Tapi karena paksaan Eren dan juga tatapan memelas Eren, Historia akhirnya mengiyakan, dengan terpaksa.

Tentu saja itu tidaklah gratis, Historia meminta bayaran pada Eren untuk menemaninya berbelanja di akhir pekan nanti, ada baju yang sudah Historia incar sejak baju itu di pasarkan. Dan Eren pun hanya mengangguk saja, peduli setan dengan nasib kakinya nanti yang akan Historia ajak berkeliling mall, yang terpenting sekarang ia butuh teman bicara. Dan dalam permasalahan ini Historia lah orangnya.

"Historia?"

"Hah, apa?"

"berhentilah dulu, aku ingin berbicara serius dengan mu." Ucap Eren gemas ketika Historia tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Grr, kalo tidak ingat Historia adalah sahabat pahit manis Eren, sudah di rebut handphone itu.

"bentar-bentar Eren. Sedikit lagi." Untuk beberapa saat kemudian Eren menyaksikan kemenangan Online Historia. Dia menang dalam game.

"Yes!" sorak Historia. "nih handphone nya Eren, kapan-kapan aku pinjam lagi ya~" Ucap Historia sambil mengubah posisi duduk nya lebih dekat dengan Eren. Sekilas melihat mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih—walaupun tersebar gosip bahwa mereka memang pacaran—tetapi pada kenyataannya itu tidak mungkin.

Karena, saking lamanya mereka mengenal satu sama lain membuat mereka tau tetek bengek—mulai dari negatif sampai paling negatif—satu sama lain. Cukup hubungan mereka di gambarkan sebagai sahabat sehati sejiwa saja.

"Ada apa, hm? Sampai mengajakku bolos jam pelajaran." Telunjuk Historia mencoel-coel gemas pipi Eren.

Eren menepis tangan Historia, "berhentilah bermain-main Historia, aku sedang serius."

Historia diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "oke, oke aku serius, jadi ada apa Eren?"

Mata Eren bergerak gelisah, "Historia, bagaimana pendapat mu tentang gay, hubungan sesama jenis?" Ucap Eren.

Historia mengerjapkan mata, sedikit kaget. "huh? Ada apa Eren... jangan bilang, kau gay?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" mata besar Eren melotot, dan mendapat balasan tawa tertahan dari Historia. Wajah Eren nampak lucu. "aku kan cuman nanya, tanggapan mu tentang gay!"

"Lagian kan kau tahu kalau aku ini straight!" Lanjut Eren.

"Hah? Kau, Eren. Straight?!" ucap Historia pura-pura terkejut, bibirnya tersenyum geli. "Apa maksud perkataan mu Historia?!" kata Eren sewot.

"Oh ayolah Eren, kau tau aku bercanda." Historia tertawa, "tapi, jika di ingat-ingat lagi kau memang tidak pernah pacaran dengan perempuan, bukan?"

"kau kan tahu Historia, aku hanya belum menemukan yang menarik saja!" Eren jelas memasang tampang sebal.

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau lebih tertarik pada yang datar dan sesuatu yang berbatang bukan begitu maksud mu Eren?" Kali ini Historia tertawa lepas, merasa puas melihat wajah memerah Eren.

Untuk beberapa saat Eren tak dapat berkata-kata. Mulutnya buka tutup seperti ikan. Walaupun begitu ketampanan nya tidak berkurang. "kau! Terkutuklah mulut mu itu Historia."

Tawa Historia makin menjadi.

Eren memasang wajah muram, sambil menunggu tawa Historia reda. "maaf. Eren itu tadi benar-benar lucu," Historia mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar lebih teratur.

"baiklah-baiklah... ehm, tanggapan ku tentang gay ya?" air muka Historia berubah serius, sedangkan Eren masih saja memasang wajah muramnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau gay, atau homo, sejenisnya." Jeda Historia sebentar. "lagi pula aku belum pernah melihat gay itu ada. Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar ada. Aku mungkin akan ada di pihak netral."

"kau tahu, ku pikir setiap orang berhak untuk mencintai dan di cintai, dan cinta itu bisa dalam berbagai bentuk. Bisa cinta kasih orang tua kepada anak, atau pun sepasang kekasih se-normalnya. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk mencintai sesuatu hal yang orang anggap tabu. Oh men, maksud ku cinta itu buta bukan Eren?"

Eren mengangguk takjim dengan hal itu. Historia bila sedang serius bisa menjadi bijak. "Cinta tidak mengenal jenis, umur, waktu, atau apa pun itu. Tapi, itu hanya sebatas pendapatku Eren."

"kau tahu kan, sewajarnya. Dan ini sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis semenjak Adam dan Hawa. Di mana laki-laki itu dengan perempuan. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ini semacam hukum alam."

Eren menghela nafas, kembali menyedot susu kotak nya sampai habis. "Kau benar-benar terdengar bijak Historia." Kata Eren pelan. Historia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah malu.

"S-sudahlah, kau kan yang tadi minta pendapat! Lagi pula tumben sekali Eren?" ucap Historia dengan wajah menggemaskan. Membuat Eren gemas.

"Akh! Historia kau benar-benar imut sekali dengan wajah memerah itu!" teriak Eren membawa Historia ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali mengacak rambut Historia dengan tangannya. Historia hanya dapat pasrah, dan menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Andai saja aku menyukai mu! Aku pasti sudah memacari mu Historia!" kata Eren asal.

"Kau pikir aku mau!"

Dan mereka tertawa kencang bersama.

* * *

jumpa lagi denganku : )... bgmana kabar kalian? semoga sehat dan bahagia selalu. aku senang dan cukup terkejud bisa update tepat waktu seperti ini sejujurnya :v...

dan yeah semoga kalian yg membaca ini tolong komen nya :v saiya butuh tau aj... mohon

okey segitu aja dari ku bye-bye


End file.
